Container carriers are used in retail environments to secure a group of containers so that they may be grasped and carried as a single unit. This configuration is advantageous to a user who desires to transport several containers at once, such as cans or bottles of beverages. Heavier products, such as liquids, may require three-dimensional container carriers to support their weight. Additionally, products with caps, such as bottles, may need a taller container carrier to accommodate the caps. Such container carriers must engage the products securely but also allow them to be easily released by a user. With current solutions, users often experience difficulty releasing a container from a container carrier, which may result in frustration and compromise the integrity of the product.